


The Finish Line

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Injury, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: After years of training, Logan Star is finally going to accomplish the one goal he’s had since his first High School track meet. Beat Roman Prince.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Finish Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt: _Could you do the, "I'm with you to the end," for the Protective/Loyal dialogue prompts please?_
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Logan allowed a small smile to briefly grace his face as he rounded the final bend before the finish line, the sudden roar of the crowd waiting to see the winner assaulting his ears after listening to his own haggard breathing for the past twenty-six miles. 

_ Almost there. _

Half a mile. His heart swelled in his chest. Half a mile and he would finally achieve the goal he’d had since his first high school track meet. 

Beat Roman Prince. 

Logan let out a breath, zeroing in on the finish line. _Stay relaxed._ _Don’t screw it up now._ He had the lead for once, having overtaken the Marathon Prince back at the nineteenth mile marker. 

For once he’d managed to keep a level head. For once he had managed to not let Roman’s teasing goad him into wasting his energy. No, for once he’d allowed his rival to take the early lead and hadn’t raced to try to keep up. 

The Marathon Prince excelled in quick starts, having often run four-minute miles at their track meets, but Logan was the better long-distance runner. Comparing their past stats had proven that. Roman only could keep his lead before now because Logan and others in the past had tried to follow the Prince’s quick start pace.

Not this time. 

Logan had conserved his strength for this last half mile. Saving it all for this final sprint. 

He had no idea how far behind him Roman was. He hadn’t looked back once he’d passed his rival. It could be a couple of feet, it could be a mile. 

It didn’t matter. Because either way, Roman Prince was finally going to eat his figurative dust. 

“Go.” Logan breathed, forcing his tired legs to move faster, the roar of the crowd spurring him to break into a full on run.

A final sprint. The last half mile.

For once, Logan Star would come in firs--

_ Pop.  _

Agony coursed through his right leg like a lightning bolt and Logan only managed to run a couple more steps before he fell to the ground, barely hearing the gasp that went through the crowd as he bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from screaming.

_ No.  _

No. Nonononononono!

He looked up through his tear blurred vision to the finish line only six hundred yards away. 

It couldn’t end like this. 

Gritting his teeth, he shoved back to his feet, waving away medical personal coming to his aid.

He would not let Roman win! This was  _ his victory! HIS TRIUMPH. _

No leg injury was going to get in the way of that. 

_ He had the lead.  _

Logan broke into a hobbling jog, practically hoping with his left leg, his right barely able to move let alone support his weight.

_ This was HIS win! _

His heart sank as the crowd roared, breaking out into applause and cheers that could only mean one thing.

_ Roman.  _

“Prince! Prince! PRINCE! PRINCE! PRINCE!!” The crowd chanted in an increasing crescendo. 

Logan bit back a sob, trying to hobble faster, only the agony was swiftly increasing from a lightning bolt to a nuclear explosion. Between one blink and the next he found himself back on the ground, clutching at his right leg three hundred yards from the finish line. 

_ So. Close.  _

Any second now, The Prince would dart past him, claiming the victory that had been just within reach Logan closed his eyes, fighting to keep tears from falling. He’d been so close! So close and his own body had betrayed him. 

“Hey Specs.” A warm hand grabbed him by the upper arm, pulling him back to his feet. 

Logan yelped, another lightning bolt shooting down his leg as he looked up, eyes going wide. “Ro-” He choked out, staring at his rival’s sweat-covered face.  _ What was he doing?  _

The Marathon Prince flashed him a tired smile. “Come on, I got you.” He said, slinging Logan’s arm over his shoulders. “Just keep that leg off the ground alright?” 

He could barely control the leg, let alone lift it. Logan inhaled sharply, seeing spots in his vision as Roman moved them forward. He dug his fingers into the Prince’s shoulders, hopping along. “What are. You. Doing?” He gasped out. “Go win.  _ Your  _ race.”  _ Again.  _

His rival had no reason to stop. No reason to help him. Why was he helping him!

Roman tsked, shaking his head. “This is gonna be your win, Specs. Not mine.”

_ No it wasn’t.  _ He was the one with the injury. He was the one who couldn’t walk. Roman could easily use his sprinter’s speed and win within four seconds. Logan gritted his teeth. “Leave me, Idiot.” 

The Marathon Prince huffed a laugh, increasing their speed as for a third time the crowd roared behind them. “I'm staying right here.”

Logan shuddered, his injured leg a beacon of agony, pulsating with every hobbling step, his other one not much better from the strain of supporting most of his weight. “Why?” The finish line was only a hundred yards away. Roman could have easily crossed first ages ago.

Prince shot him a look, determination burning like a fire in his amber eyes. “Do I need a reason?”

His heart skipped a beat. Logan forced himself to look away, staring at the checkered line approaching. “Yes.” They were rivals for crying out loud! 

_ Fifty yards.  _

“Just know then that I’m with you to the end, Specs. Trust me.” He flashed another brilliant smile. “You're going to finish this race whether you like it or not.” 

Logan made a face. What kind of sentimental crap was this? The heat had obviously gotten to his competitor. “Roman.” 

“You heard me.”

_ Ten yards.  _

His heart climbed into his throat as he caught the sound of the footfalls of their third competitor fast approaching. Despite himself. Despite knowing it was hopeless. Despite knowing he wasn’t going to win and that the Marathon Prince would claim another victory, Logan increased his pace, barely able to take a full breath as he road the waves of agony with every hopping limp forward. 

Logan Star may always be second place runner, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to drop down to third or fourth. 

_ Two yards.  _

So close. 

He could practically feel the other guy breathing down their necks. 

“Get ready.” Roman said, suddenly slinging Logan’s arm off his shoulder.

His heart sank. He knew it. This was when Roman would take the lead and win--Logan yelped as his rival shoved him forcefully in the back, sending him staggering  _ ahead of the Marathon Prince _ and over the finish line _.  _

Everything went silent. The only sound he could hear echoing in his ears was his own haggard breathing as Logan collapsed for a third time to the pavement, eyes wide. 

No way.

No. Way. 

He’d… “I won?” He whispered in disbelief, barely able to hear himself as the crowd roared to life with celebratory cheers and horns exploded around him. What? How--WHY?! Roman could have easily--

“You won.” Roman said warmly into his ear, pulling him back to his feet long enough to scoop Logan into his arms. “Congratulations.” 

“But--I--I--” 

_ He’d won.  _

Logan melted against his rivals sweat-covered chest, feet crying out in relief that they were no longer supporting him, though his leg still felt like a pulsating sun about to go supernova. “Thanks.” He whispered as Medics surrounded them, guiding the two of them off the track and into the medical tent to get his leg looked at. 

He’d have to demand actual answers from the Prin--Roman later on his actions.

“No problem, Lo.” Roman said just as quietly, giving him a small smirk once they ducked out of sight of the spectators. “Rematch once you’re recovered?” 

Logan flashed his own grin, eyes lighting up. Was that even a question? “Of course.” He’d look forward to it. 


End file.
